gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: The Old Republic: Endgame
"The Endgame is approaching. Many opponents have challenged you in the past and have proven to be significantly large thorns in you and our Supreme Master's sides, but none have proven to be this powerful. Your actions in the past no longer have any merit. You have no past. You exist solely to serve as an instrument for the Sith Emperor. Today, your enemy is the Galaxy. The play is yours." Preview Endgame is an upcoming full length story written by Waglington that details the final months of the Galactic War. In the story, The Emperor's Wrath's loyalty, strength, and willpower will be tested in the massive conflicts that shaped the outcome of the war such as the Assault on Tython and the Korriban Incursion, and eventually, he will face his most powerful foe - or so the Galaxy thinks. Join Waglington in the epic and thrilling tale years in the making... Star Wars: The Old Republic: Endgame Planned Appearances Warning: The following section may contain plot spoilers ''and is subject to change.'' Protagonists Darth Triton Lady Wilsaam Servant One Servant Two Antagonists Revan The Hero of Tython Darth Marr Satele Shan The Sith Empire The Galactic Republic Minor Roles Darth Nox Lord Scourge Bastilla Shan (Ghost) HK-47 Darth Ravage Cameos Haras "Tiny Dancer" Drellik GR3-Y Prologue ''For my sister'', who solved my problems through having her own. ''A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...'' ''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' ''Endgame'' ''Based on'' ''Forged Alliances and The Shadow of Revan''' ''The war goes poorly for the Empire. A string of Republic victories followed by vicious revolutions within the Empire itself have left it weakened, chaotic, and without unity. On top of that, the Republic claims to have killed the Sith Emperor in his temple on Dromund Kaas after a large-scale invasion on the Capitol City. '' ''However, the Empire fights on. With the mighty Emperor's Wrath leading legions of Imperial troopers into countless battles, morale within those still loyal is higher than ever. Small, yet meaningful victories continue to occur on such battlefronts as Ilum and Makeb all thanks to the Emperor's most powerful servant and executioner. Now, the Wrath retires to the Imperial Fleet in his personal chambers. As the war rages on, a strange, ancient presence continues to linger in the back of his mind, becoming more and more apparent. Who or what was this mysterious looming presence? Whatever it was, The Emperor's Wrath suspected this threat would be his greatest weapon - and his greatest enemy. 'A saying emerged '''during the later years of the Sith Empire: it's better to be spaced than based on Hoth. Some commentators traced the phrase back to the Imperial Operatives assigned to Lana Beniko, the notable Sith Lord who at the time had devoted herself to furthering the goals of Imperial Intellgence. After IA was all but dissolved following the disappearances of Dark Councilor Darth Jadus, Beniko was placed in servitude of the ambitious military strategist Darth Arkous. As such, the privileged Imperial Troopers who lived nearly lavish lifestyles aboard the massive Imperial Fleet, formally named Vaiken Spacedock after the legendary Grand Moff, were looked on with admiration by all their less fortunate colleagues stationed on such planets as Balmorra, where the polluted air killed most off within months if the disgruntled separatists didn't find them first, or the barren hell they called Ilum where most were separated from their groups instantly in the blinding and freezing winds and subsequently wandered into the planet's plentiful razor sharp crystals or fell to a clumsy painful death in the pitch black crevices. Somewhere at the 50th deck of the Fleet were my former quarters, where I, as I was known at the time, The Emperor's Wrath, consulted an Isotope-5 powered protocol droid whom I had known for some time for possible new lightsaber schemantics. Not once in my personal writings of my time did I liken my authority to that of my master, the Sith Emperor, and yet even so, a simple task such as overseeing the design of my new weapons was a means of casting myself in garb as distinctive as the hooded robes and obscured face of the godlike Dark Lord of the Sith. "An analysis of trends in Sith lightsaber construction on Dromund Kaas suggests a less practical, yet unique approach," the protcol droid, GR3-Y was saying. "That of modern Warriors continue to be double-bladed, which provides some shock factor, but lack some practical use. However, with your mastery of the craft, I believe you would have no problem adapting. "A commendable observation," I replied while contemplating my options. "Might I suggest, sir, paired lightsabers - two identical weapons that may be joined together and activated individually or simultaneously. With the standard red synthetic crystals, of course, to provide more cutting power," GR3-Y continued. I glared at the mundane Inquisitor design and emitted red blade. "While I can appreciate devotion to one's sartorial programming, I've no interest in imitating the fashion trend among the modern Sith Warriors on Dromund Kaas or anywhere else. I desire a weapon with practicality, shock factor, uniqueness, and general power. The stars know my victims have eluded death due to inefficient weapon craft more than what is acceptable." GR3-Y canted its dark metallic head to one side in a show of disapproval. "There is a marked difference between a weapon that "fits," and a weapon that ''suits ''its bearer - if you take my meaning, my Lord. I suppose that as a Darth and ''The Emperor's Wrath, ''you have the freedom to be a bit more, as organics would put it, ''daring." "Good," I replied. "Display what you have in mind." Covered in an intricate electrum design were two paired lightsabers, identical to the square milimeter. The two weapons were displayed in hologram just as the last, hovering lightlessly in the center of the room. At the rear of the lightsabers were the precisely sculpted color crystals that shifted between three different colors. "Two twin lightsabers of completely identical craft, capable of being joined together at the hilt to form a saberstaff. These weapons may be activated simultaneously or individually - used one at a time, in Jar'Kai form, as a lightsaber pike, or as previously mentioned, a saberstaff. Near the rear, the weapons are lined with spikes laced with Krayt Dragon venom. The practicality and endless variations of these weapons speak for themselves," the droid explained in precise detail. The holographic display was altered, and the two lightsabers had been placed in my double's hands, demonstrating ignition and shifting through the many variations at my command. Adjacent to the holographic fabricator sat a holotable that projected the images clearly to the center of the room, allowing all angles to be seen. The remainder of my quarters were given over to a "mailbox," several side rooms that contained idle holocrons and lightsabers retrieved from fallen Jedi and Sith alike, a fair amount of artworks from all corners of the galaxy, and at the back, a sleek desk equipped with a holocom, several classified documents, and a heavily padded chair that reclined to perfection. Not to mention, of course, the several HK-51 assassin droids that lined every corridor, always watching and scanning for trouble. Behind the desk and the rotating chair was a large window that allowed me a bird's eye view of the entire Imperial Fleet, from its vast shipyards filled with battleships, the massive patrols of TIE Fighters, and the central spacedock where thousands of Sith were currently attending to business. Stationed in the VIP dock was my personal starship and fighter, standing out amongst all the others. All in all, close to a million lives were currently residing in Vaiken Spacedock, orbiting the eternally stormy surface of the Imperial Capitol, Dromund Kaas. "Your impressions, sir? GR3-Y inquired, shaking me back into reality, not noticing I had wandered out and began staring out the window. I studied my full color hologram doppelganger intently for some time, focusing less on the new weapons than on the man who sported them. At that point, I realized I hadn't seen myself in many months - for some time, I had forgotten what I looked like. But somehow, I knew what I would find if I once again gazed at my wraith-like figure once again, twisted and degraded by years of immersion in the Dark Side. At just 32, I was lean to the point of gaunt, with an intricately designed face that appeared as hard as stone and as cold as ice. Such was the burden of the Voss. Those very genetics had bequeathed me dark purple skin with golden streaks and bright honeycomb eyes, along with a fast metabolism that had granted me sunken cheeks and an almost masklike quality to my face. Many had described my face as severe, though I judges it as pensive, or perhaps penetrating. As for my voice, I was amused when I overheard my fellow Sith unable to describe it without stuttering and tripping over their own words to try and pinpoint it. I turned my clean face to both sides and lifted my chin, folding my arms across my chest then finally clasping them behind my back, content with my answer. Drawing myself to full height, which was just above the average, I adopted a serious expression, cradling my chin in my right hand. There were few beings at the time whom I needed to offer salute and even less I would kneel or bow to. "Eliminate the Krayt Dragon spikes near the rear. They pose an unnecessary threat of self harm and give little to no tactical advantage. The blades near the emitter will do fine, for now," I finally replied. The protocol droid seemed amused, if he could be. "I was hoping you would spot that. Wouldn't want you to lose your edge, now would you? Shall I send the schematics down to production?" "No," I said. "Leave it on the table for now. Continue making developments into the technology. Craft me a weapon none would dare challenge or try and defend against." "Of course, my Lord." I was about to elaborate when a childhood recollection took me down a different path, and I snorted in self amusement. I must have been all of six at the time, sporting a crudely crafted cutlass from the salvaged parts of a protcol droid, not so different from the design of GR3-Y. On seeing the blade, my grand uncle Jovus smiled broadly, then issued a laugh that was at once avuncular and menacing. "It will look even better with blood on it," ''the voice in my head said, fished out of my memory unwillingly. ''"You will, too." "Do you find anything humorous in the design, sir?" the protocol droid inquired in what amounted to genuine distress. I shook my head. "Nothing humorous, to be sure." The foolishness of the fitting wasn't lost on him. He understood that he was simply trying to distract himself from having to fret over the disturbing visions that he seemed to have on a more and more regular basis. Something was looming, that he was sure of. Who or what it was remained a painful mystery in the back of his mind. As GR3-Y was escorted out of the room by two HK-51 units, Lord Ortherus paced into the chambers, being halted at the door and quickly being allowed to enter by the Wrath. Ortherus dropped to his hands and knees at the Wrath's feet, looking as if he was begging for his life to be spared. "Rise, my Hand, and speak your piece." "It's Darth Arkous and Beniko, my Lord," Ortherus said in a thick Imperial accent. "Something urgent. They are requesting your immediate presence. Shall I terminate them for you?" An HK-51 unit standing somewhere to the left perked up as Ortherus spoke of termination, but quickly fell back into place. "No," I replied. "Ensure nothing too horrendous happens in these chambers in my absense. I will meet with Arkous and his assistant myself. Let us hope for his sake it is worth my time," I said, replacing my helmet. Chapter 1: Forged Alliances Part 1: Destruction of Old The cortosis doors to my sanctum whisked back open, the red forcefield deactivating and the distinctive "power down," noise that I had grown so accustomed to humming about once again, like it was greeting or bidding farewell to the room's occupants. "Do not worry, my organic master," the head HK-51 unit said as the doors closed. "Should any foolish meatbags have the audacity to wander into these oh so sacred chambers, their liquidations shall be swift, but savory." "But sir, the fitting!" ''GR3-Y insisted, being ushered in another direction by one of the other droids. I didn't bother to respond - he had his orders and was obligated to follow them to the smallest detail. Of course, I did threaten to deactivate him on a daily basis, but even for a Sith Lord such as myself, I could not bestow such a cruel fate upon a follower ''programmed ''to serve me. As the escort and I entered the massive centerpiece of the Imperial Fleet, a Twi'lek dancer stopped us, strutting slowly in our way and beckoning me to come closer. "Hey baby, looking for a good time?" the Twi'lek said, winking at me with a glint in his eye. "Oh, no thank you, I'm already having it," I responded sharply, using the ever amusing Force Castrate skill on the degenerate, causing him to yelp in pain and fall on the hard steel ground, desperately clutching between his legs only to widen his eyes in horror as he found nothing. A security droid detained the dancer and kindly escorted him off to the "infirmary," where the eager Imperial surgeons had the pleasure of testing out all their shiny new toys on prostitutes who crossed Sith Lords. I chuckled to myself (I recall the HK-51s behind me did as well), tickled at the pleasure of using my favorite method of humiliation. The escort followed me closely to the westernmost section of the primary staging area to the Outbound Mission lift. Upon our arrival to the 34th floor, I marveled at the massive hangar, lined with escort shuttles that were being prepped for missions throughout the Galaxy. ''I don't come here much. Perhaps I should spend my vacation here. Finally, after a minute or so of pacing in the especially freezing corridor, we arrived at Darth Arkous' office. I commanded the HKs to wait outside, and they compliantly stationed themselves parallel outside the door. Upon arriving in the office, the first thing I laid eyes on was the renowned military strategist Darth Arkous, the Sith Pureblood dressed in the traditional attire of a Juggernaut whom I was summoned to meet, and his strange assistant Lana Beniko, who bore no title or particular history - just get unmistakable green and black outfit, soft yellow eyes, and luscious blonde hair. Arkous stood with his arms crossed and his legs nonchalantly spread apart, intently studying a holographic map of what appeared to be the Jedi homeworld, Tython. Lana stood meditatively to the side, eyes firmly shut as if searching for answers within herself. "Such power. Such... darkness." "He is here." Darth Arkous perked up, finally alerted on my presence from his assistant's observations. "Ah, the great Emperor's Wrath. We have heard much about you. A shame we could not have met earlier - Imperial Intelligence and Strategy has done nothing but rave of your exploits for the past many months. We have enjoyed the fruits of your efforts for a very long time - we owe you much," Arkous said with gratitude, lowering his head and holding his hand to his chest in a respectful bow. "I am Darth Arkous - Dark Council member and Head of Military Strategy. I thought you should know the few who have survived since your previous displays in those chambers continue to live in fear and respect of you. This is my assistant, Lana Beniko - she has been very eager to meet you as well," Arkous said, prompting Beniko to bow her head in respect. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Lord Wrath. I share my gratitude with Dark Arkous." "That's enough pleasanties for now. Please, enlighten me as to why you have summoned me today." "Yes, of course, my Wrath. I'm sure you are aware of the recent... falings... ''of the Empire. But the Galactic War is nearing its end - and we won't win it by conducting occasional attacks on obscure bases in the Dune Sea. No, to the win this war - we must, as the expression goes, go big or go home," Arkous said, using his hands to emphasive his point. Curious how everyone required their limbs to effectively convey their point and not their mouths. "We have been planning this attack for months. Lana and I have been working tirelessly, night after night, finding any and all weaknesses in the Jedi bastion of Tython - essentially, as you know, the Jedi equivalent of Korriban. I know, a sad comparison - it makes me sick just thinking about it," Arkous said, seeming to physically display an acrid taste in his mouth that came about just from speaking the words. "Successfully conducting an assault on Tython and capturing it would absolutely ruin Republic morale ''- decimate it. ''On top of that, think of the knowledge we could disover there. A seemingly endlessly large library, filled to the brim with all of the Republic's - ''and the Jedi's - ''greatest secrets. It would ensure victory with no shred of doubt. We summoned you here in the hopes that you would lead the operation to take Tython. If you do not - I'm not sure we could ever take Tython," Arkous said solemnly, Lana nodding on queue. "Are you attempting to guilt me into assisting you?" I asked, ready to choke the Sith into submission. I agreed full heartedly, but I would not be guilted into servitude. If I don't kill someone every now and then, they'll forget who I am. "No, of course not, my Lord! I..." "Do not fret, Arkous. Your cause is noble. I will lead the Assault on Tython with the Empire behind me. Arrange that only the best accompanies me - spare no detail. Summon the greatest Moffs you can find. Increase HK-51 production. Round up the greatest Bounty Hunters in the Galaxy, check the Great Hunt Blacklist if needed. I will not go into Tython unprepared." My business with Arkous was finished until later. I informed him ahead of time that he had one month to prepare, and he used his time wisely. Immediately after finishing the meeting, I returned to my sanctum, signaling my servants and security to leave me in privacy. Between the Sith statues, I meditated for several hours, contemplating my future, and that of the Empire and my Master. Finally, eight hours later, I reclined in my office chair and established a connection to The Emperor's Hands via hologram. Servant One and Two appeared in their holographic forms as they always did. Servant One was more blunt and sported no masks or hoods. Two, however, spoke only egnigmatically, never showing his entire face, but in some ways revealed more than One did. "Wrath, we are pleased to finally lay eyes upon you again. Our time is short. The Emperor still remains in a weakened state after the events on Dromund Kaas and the death of his Voice at the hands of the Hero of Tython. However, his spirit is healing. His power is returning, his ailments subsiding. Soon, he will be able to return to his host body and find a new set of Voices. Now, what has happened?" "It is Dark Arkous and his assistant. He has an ambitious plan to invade Tython and raid its library for its secrets - but I sense another goal within him. I believe it is related to the looming threat that we have both sensed," I informed One. "One hungry threat grows, another ''feeds ''it," Two said. "Your suspicions are not without merit. We have sensed it as well - as has our Master. You must be wary around Darth Arkous. The stench of betrayal radiates off of him, but Arkous and whatever he is working with will be very useful weapons. If their plans succeed, then if all goes well, the end result will be the return of The Emperor." "I do not understand. If he plans betrayal, how could his exploits result in our Master's return?" "The specifics are not important. All that matters is the task at hand. Go through with the operations he has planned in the coming months. However detrimental, the more he and his master achieves, the closer we get to our ultimate goal. And one more thing, Wrath, before you attend to your business." "Anything, Servant," I said. "The Endgame is approaching. Many opponents have challenged you in the past and have proven to be significantly large thorns in you and our Supreme Master's sides, but none have proven to be this powerful. Your actions in the past no longer have any merit. You have no past. You only exist to serve as an instrument for the Sith Emperor. Today, your enemy is the Galaxy. The play is yours." Several days after the haunting heart to heart with the Hand, I saught the assistance of an old friend, a powerful Sith Lord who could possibly have given me insight into the hidden enemy. The Wrath traveled to the old, broken planet of Malachor V, where legends of old reaped havoc and death. All that remained of Malachor V after the Mandalorian War was a dead, fragmented land. Malachor was dead, but the darkness there was more alive than ever. "Darth Rogue - we meet again." "Ah yes... young Waglington returns. I remember first sensing your presence all those years ago on the now dead planet of Darkmoor. Remarkable work you did there." "With all due respect, Rogue - that name no longer has any meaning. I am only The Emperor's Wrath now, nothing more." Rogue chuckled. "Ah yes, The Emperor's Wrath. Still serving the apathetic hermit, hmm? You are worth so much more..." "That remains to be seen. For now, I seek guidance. There has been an awakening... have you felt it?" "I know what you speak of. Few have sensed it - only the most powerful." "What is it?" I asked. "Hard to say, precisely. It is a being, it is a force. It is the destruction of old. Not even the most powerful of its time could withstand it. You have faced it before - but this time, it is different. Broken. Fragmented. Corrupted. And with him, his Infinite Army." Darth Rogue turned to me, a grim expression amassing. "You face Revan." Part 2: Scum and Villainy Somewhere over the fleet was Darth Marr's flagship, the ''Vindicator. ''Aboard, you couldn't find a wretched hive of scum and villainy. The most hardened Bounty Hunters in all of the Galaxy had been summoned to meet with me, being promised a tough challenge and an even tougher to come by sum of credits. Most of the hunters present were Grand Champions of the Great Hunt - a year long competition where the greatest aspiring hunters competed for supremacy in an impossible challenge of betrayal, deception, death, and persistent targets. One such hunter was Mandalore the Vindicated - creator of the Great Hunt itself and stalwart ally of the Sith. Another was the cunning Shae Vizsla - participant in the Sacking of Coruscant and slayer of countless Jedi and Republicans alike. Finally, there was Pyrous - the young and daring most recent victor of the Great Hunt who rivaled his two precursors in skill. "Bounty Hunters? We don't need those scum," whispered an Imperial Commander somewhere from the bridge of the ''Vindicator. "Your payments are of no concern," I explained to the Bounty Hunters aboard the bridge. "I will be leading the charge on the Jedi Temple on Tython. Any additional riches you find on that planet are yours for the taking unless you are told otherwise. There will be a substantial reward for the first to reach the archives deep within the Temple. You are free use any methods necessary - but I want the Jedi Masters within that temple alive. No disintegrations," ''I asserted to Pyrous. "As you wish," Pyrous said, nodding in agreement. "The Padawans and lowly Knights there are not worth my time. Liquidate them as you wish." Dismissing the Bounty Hunters, I noted the eagerness within some of them. They reminded me of my HK-51s - or perhaps even a younger me. I turned and began to walk back to Darth Arkous, whom I was not aware was observing the entire meeting. "Remarkable assertion of dominace - and your choice of hunters is exceptional. They will make fine additions to our assault," Arkous assured. "I take pride in choosing whom I shower my credits with." "Indeed," Arkous replied, grinning at my statement. "Even better, the Fleet has made the final preparations. All Destroyers are fully fueled and powered with maximum Isotope-5. Lana Beniko and Darth Marr will be giving you and your team of hunters all the tactical information you need by the moment via earpiece. The Assault on Tython is imminent." Part 3: The Assault on Tython Under heavy fire, we parachuted in via dropship with a small group of elite Bounty Hunters and Sith Warriors, the rest being dropped in elsewhere. My particular group, featuring myself, Mandalore, Vizsla, and Pyrous and a few Dark Revenants were leading the assault as planned, being dropped in as close as possible in front of the rest of the teams. We arrived in a small clearing a kilometer or so away from the Jedi Temple which loomed in the distance, the smoke and chaotic atmosphere partly obscuring it. "Lana Beniko here. As expected, the Republic isn't making our advance to the Jedi Temple easy," Lana transmitted. "Our initial strike team has hoped to secure the landing area by now, but enemy reinforcements have been hammering us with heavy artillery fire. There's an array of sensors out there guiding the attack. Destroy them and we'll finally start to make some headway." Drawing my lightsabers and shouting into the air to rally the troops, the assault had begun. I led the charge to each individual sensor, destroying all the most crucial and leaving the rest to the other groups. Just as Lana had said, we met heavy resistance - each sensor was heavily guarded with loyal Republic Commandos and the occasional Jedi. On occassion, one of us would take fire, but it was nothing that would halt an angry Sith or a greedy hunter. One by one, we destroyed the sensors, pushing through any and all defenders and cutting a savage swath through the smoking jungles of Tython. The final sensors, along with the shield generators, was guarded by Major Imos, a Mirakulan Republican who proved to pose a significant challenge to our strike team. Shae's armor was short circuited by an EMP she failed to avoid that would likely cost her some credits. Earning them all back, she pinpointed a weakness in the Major's heavy armor, shot a piercing round at it and finally terminated him. With the Republic Command Platform overtaken and the Major defeated, the Empire gained another foothold and was that much closer to the Temple itself. Behind us, scores of Agents and Sith secured areas that we cleared, setting up outposts and droid medics. A squad of elite HK-52 assassin droids joined us, fresh out of the factories on Balmorra and proving to be even more efficient than their earlier prototypes (no offense to my good friends, the HK-51s.) Before we could realize it, we were at the steps of the Jedi Temple. Imperial forces were culminating around it, surrounding what remained of the Jedi and the Republicans dispatched here. The last bastion that defended the Temple was Master Liam Detiri - elite tactical adviser, commander of the droid defenders of the Temple, and a masterful Jedi Knight. Dentiri fought well - his efforts delaying the advancement of the assault for a solid five minutes. His droids were excellently programmed, but several of the Hunters in my employ were trained specifically to quickly dispatch their craft, and as such posed no real threat. A lightsaber battle raged between the Jedi and I for several minutes - none truly gaining an upper hand until he left his left leg defenseless, allowing me to exploit his weakness by viciously kicking him directly in the knee - breaking his leg and ending the fight. Imperial forces behind us detained him while the strike team advanced into the Temple. "We're in - but we're not there yet. The Jedi Temple Library is heavily secured. You'll have to find a way to breach the entrance. A word of warning: Jedi do adore their libraries," Lana warned as we advanced through the halls of the Temple. Several Jedi Sentinels blocked our paths, most being crushed by the falling debris and others being crushed by the strike team. Their yellow lightsabers filled our vision constantly - but they were no match for our red. Pyrous was the first to breach the Library, his battered Mandalorian armor taking a massive beating, but ultimately persevering. Countless Jedi piled in after us, taking many Sith with them as they died, but resistance was futile. The Library had been seized and all that remained was the Jedi Council chambers. I sliced in through the doors, revealing the ruined chambers with one single occupant. "As it wasn't enough to sense your presence, you seem to have a need to do everything as loudly as possible," the Jedi Master said, rising from his meditative state. He was of the aquatic Nautolan species, renowned for their tactical insight and Force potential. Drawing his oversized green lightsaber, the Jedi continued. "I am Master Oric Trallis. You stand in the Jedi Council chambers. You are not welcome. Leave this sacred place - now. You'll not get a second warning." "Surrender peacefully, Jedi. This does not have to end in bloodshed, but it will if need be," I said. "You've had your chance to retreat. Now you will see why I'm the chief combat adviser." Immediately, the Jedi leapt at us, sending must of the employ flying, but miraculously I held my ground. Locking sabers, the battle for the Temple had officially begun. The Jedi was relentless. He constantly chained telekinetic and lightsaber attacks, pelting us with rocks and rubble while assaulting us mercilessly with his lightsaber. "Your skills in combat are impressive, Master Jedi," I said calmly, keeping my guard up. "I can sense your conflict. How often do the Jedi give you the opportunity to attack relentlessly and without mercy? You desire power so badly, your rage consumes you. Strike me down! Give into your anger! It is the only way to defeat me!" The Jedi was so overwhelmed with rage that he did not realize I was preparing to blast him into oblivion with Pure Dark Side Energy. "Now you see why ''I ''am the Emperor's Wrath." "FALL! YOU MUST FALL TO ME!" the Jedi screamed in anger. "I fall to no one!" I said, unleashing the energy upon him in a beam of purple and red power. Laughing maniacally, I watched at the Jedi was obliterated into nothingness, the chambers being decimated along with him and the stink of the Dark Side filling all of Tython. "Reminds me of Mizael," I said. The Assault on Tython was complete. The Jedi Temple now belonged to the Empire, legions of Jedi being slaughtered and the sounds of rejoice being heard throughout the streets of Dromund Kaas. I located a holoterminal within the chamber and set it up in the center, all the remaining hunters and I gathering around as Lana Beniko appeared on hologram. "Can you believe the tech ops have already remapped the secure comms? Talented slicers we have in our employ - but they pale in comparison to you," she said with gratitude. An Imperial Trooper paced into the room, covered in ash but with a victorious look in his eye. "Uh, pardon the intrusion, this is Sergeant Tarsten. I thought you should know we now have the Jedi Temple entirely under our control. We have a number of Jedi Padawans in our custody; they don't know the first thing about fighting. What would you have me do with them?" the Sergeant asked. "We must send a clear message. Litter the temple courtyard with their bodies," I said menacingly. "Straight away, sir." I began to make out a conversation from somewhere in the chambers. "You haven't found it yet, Lord Goh, because the blasted Jedi don't ''want ''it found! Keep searching!" said Darth Arkous to Goh, the Sith head of the excavation team. "The Temple and its secrets are all our's now. Darth Arkous is indescribably pleased," Lana assured us. "What is it Arkous and Goh are searching for?" I asked. "It's not secret. With the Temple secure, Lord Goh has been tasked with locating the Temple information stores. On behalf of Darth Arkous, I thank you. This is a banner day for the Empire. Be proud," she said with a smile. Assured the Temple was completely secure, I made my trip back to the Imperial Fleet where Darth Arkous and Lana Beniko requested my presence. "The Jedi Temple is now in our hands," I said, entering Arkous' office once again. "Indeed it is. All thanks to your efforts, of course," said Arkous, noticeably pleased. "At this very moment, Lord Goh is exploring a hidden chamber rumored to hold the Jedi's most treasured secrets," Lana said. "Better still, the Republic will be reeling right now, stupefied by the humiliation you have brought," Arkous added. Tarsten barged into the room. "My lord..." "Sergeant Tarsten," Arkous said bitterly, "do you not see that I have company right now? ''Important ''company?" "O-of course, my Lord. But... I've a report fro-from Korriban. It seems the Republic, my Lord, they've..." "Take a breath, Sergeant," I said. "Yes, yes you're right. My apologies... Republic forces have made landfall on Korriban and have sacked the Sith Academy." "''What?! ''A retaliation so soon? What is the present situation?" Arkous asked. "It's done," the Sergeant said gravely. "They've secured the Academy. "Reports indicate Lord Soverus gave his life defending it." "I see," said Arkous in an equally crushed tone. "Leave us." "Soverus made a fine additon to the Dark Council. We should all strive to be so loyal," Arkous continued. "Wouldn't the Republic have been better off trying to reclaim the Jedi Temple?" I inquired. "It's a perplexing matter, but we can't concern ourselves with it now." Arkous opened up a holographic image of the Korriban Incursion, the fleets amassing on the world and the Academy in flames. "At this very moment, Jedi walk the halls of our Sith Academy. Our Dark Council chambers. It makes me sick!" "I'm going to coordinate with our forces on Korriban and ensure you have a safe place to land as close to the Academy as possible. As with Tython, I will remain in close contact with you throughout the operation," Lana said. Arkous returned from his trance-like anger and stalked towards me. "A final note: whoever is commanding the Republic on Korriban must be made an example of. ''Do not take the commander prisoner." "May the Force favor you this day," Lana said with confidence. "Yes," Arkous agreed. "May the Force be with you and our great Sith Empire." Chapter 1 Finale: The Korriban Incursion We arrived in the Horuset system sooner than I would have liked. Our destination: the system's sole inhabitant - Korriban, ancient home world of the Sith, the birthplace of our power. I didn't know what to expect when I saw that old planet once again, but what I found was much worse than what I could ever imagine. Rushing through the occupation fleet above, our dropship landed at us at a small Imperial outpost in the Valley of the Dark Lords with the Sith Academy somewhere in the distance. I descended from the elevated outpost into the Valley backed by the same group of elite hunters and Sith from the previous assault. "This is Lana Beniko. I know, not the greatest position, but the Lower Wilds is the closest to the Sith Academy our team could manage. The Republic's pulled out all the stops for this invasion, but we fully expect your retaliation to surpass their efforts," Lana said via earpiece. "Fight your way up the Valley and reclaim the Sith Academy. Spare no one." Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Book Category:SWTOR Category:Mystery